Love because of Poison
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: Syrus gets bitten by a deadly snake. Who saves him and was is revealed to young Syrus.


Summary: I got really bored and made Tyranno and Syrus pairing. I don't see too many of these at all. So I made one of my own.

Disclaimer: I own no one. Or at least I don't think I do.

Syrus laid on his belly in the Ra dorm bored out of his mind along with the other inhabitants of the dorm. Tyranno and Bastion were on their beds as Jaden was on the floor with Syrus.

"You guys I'm bored." whined Syrus

"What kind or wood?" asked Jaden joking. "Hey anyone want to Duel?"

"Nope." Syrus yawned loudly.

"No thanks." replied Bastion

"Negatory." said Tyranno.

"Why not?" Whined Jaden sitting up and pouting.

"You beat Bastion 12 times, Tyranno 30 times, and me 24 times," said Syrus in a dull voice as he continued." and all three of us 5 times and we have beat you 3 times and that was all three of us together. So now you see why." Syrus said dully again.

"Yeah I see." Jaden said lying back onto his belly.

I did not get beat 30 times by Jaden." Syrus picked up the life point notebook and opened it. He started counting aloud to Tyranno.

"...28, 29, and 30. 30 times Tyranno."

"30 times really. Wow that blows" Said Tyranno as Syrus closed the notebook and plopped back onto his back.

"Oh man. Here comes mister party pooper." said Jaden as Chazz came closer to the dorm. Syrus sat up and stretched yawning.

"Wake up babies and come and join the society of light."

"Go away Chazz, nobodies in the mood for you society of light blah blah." Bastion said looking down at the boy. Syrus yawned a bit and laid on his back. Tyranno stared at Syrus as he did.

(Tyranno's P.O.V.)

I smiled as Chazz left and so did Syrus

"I got an idea. Let's all build a deck with our spares." Syrus said sitting up.

"Sounds like a great idea." I said sitting up.

"It does sound like a great idea, but the problem with that is, that I don't have any spares." said Bastion.

"Neither do I." said Jaden sweat dropping.

"Well I do." I said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"So do I." said Syrus smiling and reaching under his bed. He pulled out a large lock box. He put in a combination before opening the top. I looked inside a saw a ton of cards. I picked them up and started to shuffle through them.

"Wow you have a ton of old cards. Whoa Twin Headed King Rex. Wow Rex Raptor had one of these." I said ecstatic to have finally been able to hold a very precious card.

"That is his old one." Syrus said smiling. "I got an autograph from every famous duelist there was and one of their cards." Syrus said as he smiled widely.

"Really everyone of them." asked Bastion astounded.

"Everyone?" asked Jaden as Syrus nodded. "Fine then name what they signed and the card."

"Yugi motou sighed a tin I have and gave me a card called Malevolent Nuzzler. Joey wheeler, his best friend, sighed a T-shirt I have hanging up and gave me the card known as the swordsman of landstar. Seto Kaiba, reluctantly sighed his picture and gave me a Saggi the dark clown. Then there is the beautiful Mai valentine. She kissed a napkin and sighed it and gave me the trap card called shadow of eyes. Mako tsunami sighed a fake starfish and gave me the card legendary ocean, a field card. Then I got weevil Underwood to sigh an old pair of glasses and he gave me a cockroach knight. Rex Raptor sighed his hat and gave it to me along with the Twin headed King Rex. Then I made the trip to the famous Maximillion Pegasus. He sighed a picture of himself and gave me a bacorri box. Then there is Marik Ishtar who signed a bottle of sand and gave me a fire golem. They were in Japan mostly. The only one who gave me trouble of finding was the intercontiental champion and that was Bandit Keith. He sign the card he gave me. This was known as the pumpking. King of the ghost or something like that." I stared at him for a second of ten. I sat on the floor and stared into the box. I noticed a tin lay inside and I picked it up. I smiled and turned it so that everyone else could see that Yugi motou did infact signed the said tin. "But I am not allowed to use these cards, they are all too special to me." I looked at Syrus and smiled as he opened the tin showing us all the cards. Also in the lock box was every signature he said he ha except for the T-shirt and hat. I smiled as I put the Twin Headed King Rex down. I grin even larger as I looked at a good amount of older and newer cards that ever all of Syrus' spares. I looked at all of the cards so he looked at mine.

"Alright Syrus you pick 10 monsters, 5 magic's, and 5 traps and I will do the same." I said as I looked at his cards. I picked all the cards that I needed to pick. I handed them to Syrus. He continued to looked through my cards as I started to stare at his gorgeous grey eyes. I felt a tossing in my gut as I stared. It's done that everyday since I met Syrus. I didn't know that he was Zane Truesdale's little brother. Knowing he is doesn't change anything, but it doesn't exactly help either. I smiled as I got back my spares and he got his. I looked at the deck we built and smiled at the job we did. "Cool everything correspond. Just like a real team." I said smiling as Syrus looked through the deck as well.

"You better believe it." He said as I felt the tossing again. I didn't have the slightest idea what I was feeling, but it made me think of who I really was. I looked at Jaden as he stood up.

"Well done you guys, but hey got to run. Must go silence the rumbling in my stomach. You know that thing doesn't like to wait."

"I know what you mean." said Bastion as he stood up as well.

"We'll meet you there." I said as I stood to my feet stretching. Syrus did the same thing and waved as they left. I helped Syrus put his stuff up. "Hey can I see that T-shirt and the hat that was signed?" I asked as he shut the lockbox. I figured he would ask me for a favor.

"Yeah sure." He said opening his closet and pulling all of his clothes to one side. I beamed as I saw the shirt. I watched as Syrus jumped for a red box. I grabbed it and handed it to him. "Thanks Tyranno." He opened the box revealing Rex Raptor's trademark hat. I looked at Syrus and smiled.

"He was my most favorite of duelist. I remember watching him on television while he and Weevil Underwood were at the regionals. I thought his cards were the bomb. They were the older cards, but they were cool." I said smiling brightly. "Who was or excuse me. Is your favorite duelist?"

"I would have to say Joey Wheeler. I like him because he is an underdog." Syrus said grinning. I tried to keep the blood from rushing to my face, barely succeeding. I watched as Syrus tossed his jacket on as I shut the box.

"That's a good choice. He was a great duelist too. He has the legendary Red eyes black dragon. The one card as rare as the 3 legendary Blue eyes white dragon. There were only four of them but Seto kaiba ripped the 4th one. He also made the blue eyes ultimate dragon. He and Yugi Mutou made the Dragon Master Knight, a fusion of the blue eyes ultimate dragon and the black luster solider. The last thing was he won the blue eyes Shining Dragon from Pegasus."

"Is that all." Syrus asked laughing

"Opps, sorry. Me and my big mouth. Let's move solider to stuff our faces." I turned and was ready to walk.

"Hey Tyranno can I ask you something?" My stomach tossed bit as I grew anxious.

"Sure little buddy what would it be?"

"Could you put this up for me?" I mentally groaned as I smiled

"Yea sure." I put the box on the shelf. I sighed as we left the dorm. Syrus ran ahead as I took my time. I heard a yelp, than a scream. I ran off towards the direction of the scream. I ran into the wooded area and stopped as I seen what was the cause of the scream. I saw Syrus on the ground, holding his leg as a snake slide away. I kneeled next to him as the tears crept down his cheeks. I kneeled next to him and was a little freaked. "SYRUS!?"

"That was a coral snake. Red on black friend of Jack, red on yellow kill a fellow. It was a red on yellow snake." I freaked more.

"Don't freak out okay." I said moving his hands. I seen that Syrus had tried to pull the snake off instead of out. I leaned over and started sucking lightly on the wound. I was blushing the whole time trying to control my arousal and failing miserably.

" Tyranno." I dared myself to not look. I sounded as if Syrus had to strain to talk. I looked up to him and saw him sweating profusely and was starting to shake. I also noticed that he too had a bit of a problem controlling his arousal as well. I continued sucking never swalling the poisonous liquid. I let my mouth fill before spitting everything out. I did that a couple more times before picking Syrus up and ran towards the hospital wing of the school. I ran the whole way trying not to jostle him t much. I had ran into the hospital wing still carrying him.

"What's going on here?" Said the nurse

"I had to suck Venom from my friend here." I said trying not to sound to out of breath.

"Tyranno." I heard Syrus whisper. I shifter him enough to show the nurse what had happened. She gasped as she noticed the torn skin from the snake bite. She had me follow her to a bed. I laid Syrus on the bed as the nurse return with a Venom puller.(1) I never saw he leave but she also held a toothbrush and toothpaste in her other hand.

"Go brush those teeth and clean every inch of your mouth. What kind of a snake was it?"

"Coral." I answered as I went across the small room and brushed my teeth. I brushed thoroughly as she positioned the plastic container. She started pulling and Syrus grabbed a hold of the bed. I finished brushing my teeth and returned to his side. He grabbed my hand putting a death grip on it.

"Tyranno don't go." I smiled and sat down next to his bed. The nurse gave him a shot of pain killers before she started to stitch him up. He squeezed his eyes shut as his hand tightened it grip. The killers were wearing off. The nurse finished and wrapped it giving Syrus a pair of crutches and a lollipop.

"These are for the week only. Syrus nodded and we headed back to the lobby. I glanced at the clock and on our way out.

"Wow we were here about an hour." I said as we left the building. Syrus and I hobbled and walked back to the dorm. I laughed quietly as he struggled to walk with the crutches. I opened his sucker and held it in front of him. He leaned in to grab it and was a little farther away and was able to get it only to fall forwards. I kneeled down and caught him before he hit the ground. He looked up to me with a blush stained face and I turned so I wouldn't do something stupid. I felt the weight in my arms and that sincere warmth move away.

"Thanks Tyranno." He said as I looked at him as I noticed how alike he looked to Jaden's blazer.

"You're welcome Syrus, don't need you getting hurt already." I sighed as he waddled away on his crutches. I followed behind him close enough to grab him if he were to fall. Although I was far enough to know that he couldn't see the blush painted on my face. As I walked behind him my blushed dissipated. He stopped after while. "You okay Syrus?" He shook his head. I walked in front of him and noticed the lotus colored pink he had dancing across his cheeks. "Sy?" I asked as he looked up at me. His eyes were soft as if they were gray rabbit tails.

"Tyranno, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Could you do me a favor." I nodded again." Could you...that is would you...woah!" He hollered falling over as I caught him again. His back was towards the ground as he faced me. I looked at him before leaning in. I pulled him closer as he pulled me to him. I kissed him softly memorizing this bliss of my first kiss. He tugged at my headband pulling me towards him. I kissed back more insistent now. I laid him on the ground and stopped our moment on cloud nine. "That...is what I was going to ask." Syrus said softly breathing deeply. I smiled and hugged Syrus once before helping him up. "Thank you Tyranno. Now maybe it will leave my mind alone." He said as he hobbled away. He continued to practically fling himself to move towards the Ra dorm. I was still confused as to why he said what he said. I followed Syrus all the way back to the Ra dorm.

"Syrus are you okay?"

"For the most part I guess. I mean I was bit by a coral snake and Tyranno saved my." I smiled nodded " though it was kind of weird."

"How so?" asked Bastion.

"Tyranno literally sucked the venom out of me." Jaden and Bastion looked at me.

"Want us to tell or will you?" I knew what Jaden was talking about. I had told them earlier on during that day when I told them I liked Syrus.

"I will." I turned to Syrus smiling. "Syrus, I like you. I like you a lot. That is why I did that favor that you asked." I said as I felt my face heat up as if it were on fire.

"It's okay Tyranno. I have always had a bit of a crush on you myself." I looked at him and noticed that his face was the same color as pink cotton candy. I smiled and picked him up in my arms and set him on my shoulders. "Woah Tyranno, wait!" Syrus said as he wrapped his arms around my neck and letting me grab around his legs. I walked around as syrus laughed childishly. I slowly let him off my back as I tried not to hurt him. He grabbed my hand and looked at me before looking at everyone else. I smiled as I took a deep breathe.

" Hey Syrus, I was wondering if you would consider going steady with me?"

"Of course I would not?" I was hurt. I yanked my hand away and stood strong secretly crying on the inside. "No I mean I wouldn't have to consider it. I don't have to. I want to go steady with you." I looked at Syrus smiling as I grabbed him giving him a hug. "Tyranno I can't breathe."

"Opps. Sorry Syrus come with me please." I said practically dragging him back to the dorm room. A few months later and we are still together. "Syrus over here." I yelled running down the halls of the academy. "Hey I got you a present for your birthday."

"My birthday isn't for another week."

"It's also for of monthly anniversary too." Syrus smiled as I handed him a box. He slowly opened it and stared in shock.

"Oh Tyranno its awesome thank you." He said as he hugged and kissed me.

"I noticed that your collection wasn't quite complete. You were missing Duke Devilin, The dungeon dice monster master." I said as he closed the box.

"I am as happy as Santa on Christmas." I smiled and hugged him kissing him passionately.

"I love you Syrus. I hope you like your gift."

"I love it and I love you."

FIN! End I loved this story I wrote it first and then decided hey let's put it on fanfiction so here it is. R&R


End file.
